The Doll
by TomatoPiranha
Summary: England has a secret that nobody knows. It wasn't dangerous or hurting anyone, until something went really wrong. Now there is a voo-doo doll of America. What happens when it gets lost and who is the one who has it? Sorry for my crappy summary!


The Doll

By: Tomatopiranha

Chapter 1

Writers note: Hello readers! Ok so i wrote this while watching an episode of the Fairly Odd Parents where timmy wished for a "you-do doll" of the bully and once he gets it and gets his revenge everything turns out bad like all of the wishes he makes always do. Anyways so in this the doll isn't for getting back at someone though and it doesn't end as terribbly as Timmy's wish did lol. I'll continue this if you u guys want me to, it sounds pretty fun to write ;) oh and for England i guess i had 10:00 pm as starting to get late, idk if tht is late usually for people cuz i stay up till about 4'ish (in the morning or until i start hearin birds outside, thts sorta like my alarm to go to bed) cuz i just luv bein a night owl, don't worry thts just over summer, i usually have 2 am as my limit during school. anyways so i hope u all like it! Oh and one last thing, idk really how other countries make tea or anything cuz, well, i'm American and i rarely drink tea unless i'm like really sick and i don't like it very much unless it's blueberry flavored, coffee is soooo much better! So i dunno if like they do something diff then the little packets but whatever, ik u need hot water and u can do tht on a stove so, ya sorry bout that! Anyways, tell me if i shud continue reviews r always welcome ^.^ Enjoy! (oh and also i was thinking about giving russia a part in here, wat do you guys think?)

"Bloody hell, you did WHAT?!" England yelled at America. They were currently at a world meeting and everybody stared as the American explained the event that had just happened.

"Well, you see I like really wanted to demonstrate to my country how awesome hero's are supposed to be, so I asked Canada to film me jumping off of a building and fly away and to make sure that he got when I shot the sun with my totally epic lazer eyes, but it didn't work. I dunno why though" America explained. He had crutches because he broke one of his legs and he had a bandage around his forhead along with the cast he had around his neck and shoulder from cracking his collerbone.

"Just how bloody stupid are you?! Canada why didn't you stop him?!" England yelled looking around at the almost invisable nation.

"I-I tried to but he just ignored me!" Canada said trying to be as loud as possible, which just made him just audible enough to be heard by England.

"America you git! You should have listened to your brother! You can't fly you know! -sigh- just because your a country does not mean you can just go and do these things you know" England said sighing at the stupidity of the younger nation.

"Ya ya I know, but it's not like I don't heal up fast or anything" he said smiling with his usual goofy grin.

"Thats true, but still..." England said being interruped by Germany.

"Okay, lets just forget America's stupidity for now and continue on with the meeting" Germany said rubbing his temple.

So the meeting continued after Japan had helped America to sit down in a chair which took a few minutes. After the long boreing meeting all of the countries left back for home. Though Japan went with America to help out with his injuries and such.

After England got home he sighed and pulled off his jacket. He was welcomed by a flying mint bunny.

"Hey England! How was your day?" it asked doing its adorable little flying thing.

"Tiring. It's okay though. Where is everybody else?" he asked the greenish creature.

"Their all playing in the living room" it answered.

"Ahh, I see. Okay you can run along now flying mint bunny" he said patting it's head.

"Cya later!" it said flying away.

England just watched the creature fly away before his mind went right back to America. "I swear, that boy can be so idiodic it's incredible" England said to himself sighing. After taking off his shoes he put some water on the stove for tea went to his room and sat down on his bed. "Well at least I'm home now" he said laying down spreading out his arms. The tip of his left hand hit the edge of the cabinet by his bed as he spread out his arms. He looked at the cabinet for a moment just staring, and then he sat up. Crawling over to the cabinet on the bed he opened it and pulled out a doll. It was just an odinary doll, nothing special about it, the only thing that would separate this doll from a regular one was that it looked just like America. He held it in his hands for a moment just looking at it.

"At least your being scatterbrain isn't always a bad thing. Though I wish you would listen to me a bit more" England said holding up the doll. Most people would say that somebody having a doll of another person is sort of weird, though England saw nothing wrong with it. It wasn't hurting anybody and no one would find out about it anyways. The noise from the kitchen snapped England out of his daze.

"Oh, I guess my tea is ready" England said standing up setting the doll down ontop of the cabinet. As got up though he hit his toe on the other side of the cabinet.

"Ouch! Damned bloody cabinet!" he said holding his foot in one hand while hopping on the other not noticing that the doll had fallen off the cabinet. Usually it wouldn't have mattered if such a thing happened, but because of Enland's love for usuing magic one of his spell books was on the floor. See the way that you were supposed to make a voodo doll (or as it said in the book) was to touch the doll of the person to a certian type of plant. Being one of England's older books, it was just for beginers so it had a bit of it included. By some coincidence the book just happened to be open to that exact page as the doll fell ontop of it, and England didn't notice it because he was now in the kitchen making his tea.

After a few minutes had passed and England had finished his drink, he came back to his room. It was already 10:00 and was starting to get late since the meeting had gone on a little past schedual because of the delay from America suddenly showing up with so many injuries. England let out a sigh just thinking about it as he went to his closet and changed into his pj's. Walking over to the bed he noticed the doll laying on the floor from where it had fell, though he didn't notice the book underneath it.

"What are you doing here?" he asked the doll not expecting an answer. England pulled his covers and got into the bed with the cute little doll of America. Others had action figures and stuff, so this was the same to England. He saw nothing weird about being a grown man having a doll, especially one with other man on it.

"-sigh- Why can't you listen to me for once and act like a civilized being?" he asked holding up the doll.

"I'm sorry England, i'll act more sofisticated from now on and i'll do whatever you say" England said trying his best to immitate the American.

"It's okay poppet. Why don't we go and get us some delicious tea and crumpits, we'll watch a movie too" England said smiling at the doll.

"Oh yay tea and crumpits, your amazing England lets watch one of your movies tonight not a lame Hollywood one" England said still playing with the doll really failing at the American accent.

"Thats sounds splendid lad! Lets have a night just for that! But you have to promise me one thing."

"Of course, whats that England?"

"Promise me you won't jump off anymore buildings okay lad? It's not good to do things like that you know."

"Okay England! I won't I proooomise!" England said lifting the dolls arms up enthusiasticly.

"That's a good boy. For now lets go to sleep though, we'll do it another time okay?"

"Okay England. Goodnight!" England said making the doll hug him.

"Goodnight America" England said looking at the doll. He pressed it up to his chest hugging it as he peacefully fell asleep. Little did he know that the peace he was having now was not going to last for very long.

••••••••••••••••••••••••

*A little bit back in time*

"Thanks for helpin' me out dude, that's really cool of ya!" America said. He was currently sitting down on the couch next to Japan who had helped him get back to his house because it was very difficult to do things with all of the injuries.

"It is no problem America, that is what friends do" Japan said. They were watching a comedy show since Japan did not want America to scare himself with a horror movie and only hurt himself more.

"Aww your so awesome dude! I totally like wanna give you a hug right now!" America said smiling looking at Japan.

"If you do that you will only hurt yourself more you know" Japan said looking back at America.

"Ya ya, you just wait once I get better I totally owe you a hug!" America said again with his goofy smile.

"Maybe" Japan said. America knew how Japan was about these sorta things, though he still did them because it was sortof funny to see Japan get all flustered, or at least he thought so. After a few minutes of just watching what what was on tv, Japan asked if America needed anything to drink.

"Coffee!" America said entusiasticly. Japan sort of guessed that was going to be the answer. America sure did love his coffee.

"Okay, i'll be right back" Japan said leaving for the kitchen. Japan got out the coffee maker and a bag of coffee. He had seen America use this quite a few times, though he never had actually done it himself. He had only made instant coffee before. Getting some water he put it into where he thought was the right place to, and he did the same with the coffee. He turned it on but nothing was happening. Suddenly a loud noise came from the machine and the dry coffee started spraying everywhere. Even though it was a pretty basic thing to do, somehow Japan had still gotten where to put it all mixed up. He quickly unplugged the machine before more dry power could spray out.

"Yo, everything okay in there?" America asked.

"Y-Yes America! Everything is fine! No problem here!" Japan said grabbing some paper towel and cleaning up the mess that was all over the counter and the floor. After cleaning up the mess, he let out a sigh. "Well, instant coffee isn't bad" he thought to himself going back to the cubbard and grabbing the instant coffee. A few minutes later Japan brought in a cup of instant coffee and a cup of tea for himself. He set the coffee infront of America on the coffee table. "Huh, I bet that's why they call it a coffee table then" Japan thought to himself sitting down.

"Thank dude!" America said picking up the cup with his left hand. He wasn't supposed to use his right hand since he had cracked the right side of his collerbone, but his left side was totally fine.

"It's not problem at all" Japan said taking a sip of his tea. It was nice and quiet for just a moment as Japan noticed how nice it was. And then suddenly out of nowhere...

"I'm sorry England, i'll act more sofisticated from now on and i'll do whatever you say" America said very abrubtly startling the Japanese man.

"Umm, America?" Japan asked setting down his tea.

"Oh yay tea and crumpits, your amazing England lets watch one of your movies tonight not a lame Hollywood one" America said again. Of course it was not actually him saying it. It was from earlier when England was playing with the America doll.

"Umm, America. Are you alright?!" Japan asked starting to get worried.

"Of course, whats that England?" America said. He currently didn't know what was going on either, though he wasn't able to talk because he didn't even know what to make out of it, surely this wasn't him saying this, he

would never say this!

"America! Snap out of it! Are you okay? America" Japan asked now starting to get very worried. He had never seen America act like this. Surely he wouldn't be trying to prank him either since he just helped him out.

"Okay England! I won't I proooomise!" America said suddenly standing up without even trying and lifting up both of his arms! "OWWWWWW!" he cried in pain. He was told not to move around to much by his doctor, but he didn't want to anyways. Just trying to get around hurt like hell so this hurt more than twice as much.

"A-America! What are you doing? Stop your only hurting yourself more!" Japan yelled.

"I know! I don't want to but I can't help it!" America yelled back obviously in extreem pain.

"Okay England. Goodnight!" America said opening his arms out wide as he clenched he teeth. He suddenly jerked forward and ended up hugging the tv for some unknown reason and he had a very nice flat screen one. Though those are very easy to tip over if they are not on the wall so as he suddenly embarced it, it fell over and so did America.

"America!" Japan yelled rushing over to the tv to help up Alfred who was now behind the stand that held it up. "America! Are you okay?!" Japan asked rushing to his side. He was ontop of the tv with his legs still sticking up in the air on the stand and his face smashed into the floor. Japan quickly helped America to get up and sit down on the floor. America was crying, though he wasn't as embarresed to cry infront of Japan as he would be with anyone else.

"What happened?" Japan asked.

"I don't know! I wouldn't do that it was like my body moved on it's own! I dunno what happened!" America said wiping off his face into his shirt.

"Well we know it has something to do with England. You kept mentioning him for some reason" Japan stated.

"Ya, we'll have to go ask him about it tomorrow" America said sniffling.

"Are you okay?" Japan asked after a short pause.

"Ya I guess. Just back to having my injuries hurting like hell" America said looking at Japan. "Hey, can you not tell anyone I cried cuz of it?" America asked. Any normal person would cru after rehurting themselves after injuries like that, but America didn't want the others knowing. He was the hero after all.

"No, don't worry I won't" Japan said.

"Thanks. Can I have a hug?" America asked. Sighing Japan just agreed, he just couldn't turn down America when he looked like that.

"Okay I guess" Japan said wrapping his arms around the blonde and quickly pulling back.

"Your not very much of a hugger huh" America said letting out a slight chuckle. "Thanks" he said.

"Don't worry we'll figure this all out tomorrow. I am sure it will turn out fine" Japan said.

"I sure hope so" America mumbled.


End file.
